Forgotten Darkness
by paigey312
Summary: a story i wrote, about different changes of events in new moon where when edward leaves he leaves Bella, pregnant, broken and alone. Beta- what. a mongoose  awesome person
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N)**

**Forgotten darkness**

**Chapter 1 (BPOV)**

"You don't want me" I choked out.

"No Bella you're bad for me, we have to go" He said angrily, but when I looked up at his face it was blank and expressionless.

"Well that changes everything" I whispered.

"It will be as if I was never there" He muttered and then he was gone.

If I where to go to their house they would all be gone. I couldn't take it so I just cried., I cried like I'd never cried before, I couldn't stand anymore so my legs gave way underneath me. Every time I closed my eyes I saw Edward's face, or Alice's.

Alice, I couldn't even say bye to Alice. I sniffed in all my tears, I had to be strong, I couldn't give up. I picked myself up and started to walk home.

I had to have hope, as I walked home all I could hope was that something good would happen.

As the forest thinned I started to see my house with Charlie's cruiser parked outside. I took a deep breath and got ready for what was about to happen, slowly I opened the door and saw Charlie, he looked at me shocked.

"Bella you look awful what happened?" he asked like any concerned parent would.

"They left" Was all I whispered as my body started to shake.

"Ohh, Bella don't worry about it, why don't you go upstairs and rest?" He said and I headed up the stairs and into my room. I entered my room and sighed telling myself 'got to be strong, I've got to be strong, if not for me but for Charlie, just got to be strong'.

I went over to my dresser and pulled out my sweats and a holey top, when I pulled out my top a bag fell out on the floor. I'd never seen this bag before; I wondered whose it was. I looked inside the bag and there was a bank card, small silver cell phone, some loose money and a note. I quickly read the note.

_Dear Bella, __  
__I can't see much of the future but I had a vision that you would need this stuff. But I have no idea why so I made Jasper stop here before we left for France, I still can't believe he did this, it completely surprised me. Anyway take care of yourself and don't do anything stupid while I'm gone.__  
__Your loving pixie__  
__Alice XX___

_P.S. the bank code for the card is 2530 use as much money as you need, it's only one of my very many shopping cards._

I put the note down, how did Alice not know she was going to leave? Maybe Edward thought it would be too hard for her so made her go on a surprise holiday.

I'm going to miss Alice but that still doesn't explain why she left me with this stuff.

I took my clothes to the bathroom and had a nice hot shower that de-stressed my body. I washed my hair with my favourite strawberry shampoo and washed it out quickly. I stepped out of the shower and swiftly got dressed. I went back to my room hardly able to keep my eyes open and I soon collapsed down onto my bed and fell asleep.

My dreams weren't really dreams they were just bright colours and the sounds of birds and a stream. My body felt relaxed, even considering the day I'd had. As I woke up in the morning I sort of realised it wasn't really the morning anymore, but four in the afternoon.

I realized that Charlie should be home soon so I quickly headed down stairs and started to cook dinner for Charlie. Just as I was putting the food on the plate for him he walked in the door.

"Bella can you read my mind?" he joked.

"Your just predictable dad" I said trying not to sound upset at the thoughts his statement had brought to the front of my mind.

I had a quick dinner and went back to bed, I felt really tired and the food didn't taste too good ether. Once I was in my room I went back to sleep and had that same strange dream again. But that ended all too soon when I felt the urge to go to the bath room. I made it just in time to be violently sick.

Once I was done I brushed my teeth and went downstairs, I really felt like eating egg or even anything with egg in it. I ended up cooking some fried eggs and they tasted really good. I still felt tired so I went to sleep on the couch. I heard Charlie get up but I wasn't going to move, I was going to stay here.

When Charlie came down stairs he saw me.

"God Bella you look like you have seen a ghost, are you ok?" he asked, worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little bit sick, I should go back to bed" I suggested.

"Good idea Bells I'll see you when I come home" he said with concern, as he took the keys to his cruiser and left.

I went back upstairs and fell back asleep. This time when I woke up it was 2 in the morning and I had been asleep for 2 days. What was wrong with me? I had to find out but I didn't want to go see a doctor, not since Carlisle was gone.

So instead I just went and had another hot shower. When I stepped out of the shower I saw something in the mirror, it was a bulge. I put my hand on my stomach and thought 'this can't be. The only person I had sex with is a vampire I can't be pregnant'. 'Wait, if the only person I had sex with was Edward and I am pregnant then this _has_ to be his child'.

'But if it's Edward's it could be part vampire and could hurt people, or even me. I must leave, I must go somewhere out of the way, and somewhere where he or she wouldn't be able to hurt people. I must leave my dad, my home and my friends'.

**A/N Thank you for reading (: Love it? Hate it? Let me know**

~Paigey Megan X


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (BPOV)

All I knew is that I had to leave, I had to go now.

I ran to my room and got my suitcase and chucked some clothes into it, comfy shoes and some jackets. I grabbed the bag that Alice had left for me and went back down the stairs. I quickly ran through the house looking for a note pad, finally I found one and wrote my last words to my dad.

_Dad,  
please don't blame the Cullen's for me leaving but there is just so much going on at the minute. I want you to know I love you; I loved staying here with you. These where some of the best years of my life. Please don't come looking for me. Love you always._

Bella

I left the letter on the table in the place where he always sits, and walked out of my house for what could be the last time. I carted my suitcase all the way to my truck and as soon as it was loaded I got in and started my truck up.

It took a while but it got going. If I was going to Canada I needed to get a new car, something faster. I decided to drive to Port Angelis, it took a few hours but I got there eventually. I found a car sales place that sold Lamborghini's and I couldn't resist I had to buy one. Once I had bought my new black Lamborghini I set of for Canada.

I stopped a few times on the way for food or to go to the toilet but once it got really dark and I could hardly keep my eyes open I relented to finally pull over to have a quick nap, deciding I would go again straight after. I planned it so that it would only take me until tomorrow to get into Canada and then I would find somewhere where there weren't many humans.

I woke up at the break of dawn and realised my stomach had grown even bigger, I knew I wasn't dealing with a normal 9 month pregnancy so the baby would defiantly not be human. I got up and turned my car on, the purr of the engine was a lovely calm sound; I set of once more knowing I would make it into Canada today.

It only took me two more hours to make it there, by that time it was only eight in the morning, and it gave me all the time I need to find a nice little cottage.

(APOV) Alice

I was just about to go shopping with rose when a vision flashed into my mind, it was of Bella. I looked at Bella's future every week, even if Edward is constantly telling me not to. She was my best friend and he took that from me, he didn't even let me say goodbye. The worst part of it was that it was Edward's idea to give Jazz the tickets to France so that I couldn't see what he was planning to do.

In my vision I saw:_ Bella writing a note to Charlie saying that she wouldn't see him again and that she loved him and not to blame us that she had left. I saw her go to her truck with a suitcase and the bag I got her when I saw her leave and head to port Angelis. She got there and bought a brand new car, a Lamborghini, then it all went black._

I kept searching for Bella but I couldn't find her at all. Rose had just come down stairs and was heading for the door.

"Come on Alice we're going to miss the sales" she whined as I glared at her. "What did I say wrong" she asked innocently.

"Yes Rose, we are going but we may not be back for a couple of days. We are shopping in Paris" I said trying not to think of Bella. "Let's go" I said rushing out the door and into Rose's BMW.

"What's with the sudden change of plans Alice?" Rose asked me curiously.

"Ummm nothing really. I'll tell you when I get out of the way of prying ears or nosey mind readers" I said forcing a smile.

As soon as we got out of Alaska I felt safe to tell Rose the story.

"Rose we are going to forks" I said bravely because I know that Rose doesn't like Bella.

"Alice, we are not going to see Bella. Edward would kill us for one, and secondly I don't really want to go see Bella. I just want to go shopping" she said harshly only thinking of herself.

"Rose listen I've had a vision…" I tried to finish but she butted in.

"Wow wait one sec you had a vision of Bella, that's even worse Edward told you not to look for Bella" She told me.

"But I wasn't looking for her, she just popped into my head, and Rose, its really bad" I complained.

"Ok Alice just tell me, I promise to listen" She assured me. I told her all about my vision of Bella and about how we needed try and find where Bella had gone.

"So Alice where do we start" she asked.

"Forks, we are going to visit Charlie. I'm going to say that we were away on a 3 day shopping trip when the rest thought of moving, and so we never got to say goodbye"

"Ok Alice let's go!" for once Rosalie actually agreed with me.

**A/N What do yo think? Love it? Hate it? a big thanks to my beta What. a mongoose for helping me! the story is so much better :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (BPOV)

I have been in Canada for over 2 weeks now and my stomach has so big that I can hardly see my feet anymore. I have discovered one thing that is a little uncomfortable, every pregnant woman has one thing she craves but mine had to be blood. Of all things I had to crave blood. I had gotten over the problem of getting it; I would just buy raw meat and eat it raw. The only human food I could keep down was eggs.

I got a lovely little cottage in the middle of nowhere and I've gotten all of the stuff that I'll need to give birth to my baby at home. I just can't risk going to the doctor's anymore it was too dangerous for the child.

It has been 3 weeks since Edward left and tomorrow is Christmas Eve. I always sing to my unborn child, every time I do he or she kicks and it's the most wonderful feeling I could ever feel.

It had gotten late so I eventually headed into my bed room, I didn't sleep much, due to do the fact I can't get comfy and then every time I do the baby suddenly decides to do gymnastics inside me.

So I just lay there on my bed and thought about names for my child. After a while it hit me, if it was a boy I would call it Lukas Charlie Mason and for a girl McKayla Renesmee Mason. I smiled at the thought.

"Hello my little nudger, do you like the names: Lukas Charlie Mason and McKayla Renesmee Mason?" I asked my bump and my baby kicked twice. "I take that as a yes. I can't wait to meet you" My baby kicked again and I giggled. It had gone midnight so I thought I would try and get some sleep.

I woke up in the morning and as I got out of bed I felt thirsty so I went to the fridge and found I had no meat. Deciding that my thirst was urgent I put on some warm clothes and headed for my car. When I opened my car door I felt a large amount of liquid run down my legs and then I felt a shooting pain run across my bulging stomach. I knew what had just happened, I had watched many pregnancies shows and read many books on the subject, so I knew that my water had just broken. I waddled as fast as I could inside and started a fire and placed blankets down on the floor near the fire.

The pain got worse and I felt the need to push so I striped of my bottom half and lay on the floor. With the soothing warmth of the fire I felt another urge to push. Every push I did got harder and harder until, finally, I felt ease wash over my body as I had pushed my baby into the world.

I looked down to see a little girl. I leaned over to gently pick up my little angel when suddenly I felt the need to push again. I quickly picked up my precious McKayla, and pushed hard. I wished it would stop, The pain was back but 5 times worse than the first time.

I knew I had to push again. It took 10 minutes before my next little bundle of joy entered my world. I had my first little angel asleep next to me as I peeked to see what I was blessed with. Once again I leaned down to pick up my child and I noticed I had a little boy. I was over the moon with my children; I picked up Lukas and placed him next to McKayla.

McKayla soon woke and started to cry, I picked her up and cradled her in my arms rocking her gently. When she stopped crying she placed her hand on my cheek and showed me a picture of her and Lukas breast feeding.

I stared down at my little girl. "Did you do that?" I asked gob smacked.

She giggled; her laugh was like bells, so I took that as a yes. I unbuttoned my blouse and place them on my chest they started to suckle straight away. It was all going well until I felt a sharp pain on my left breast. I looked down to see that Lukas had just bitten me and, let me tell you, it hurt like hell.

Soon after I felt myself being pulled down into the darkness. I felt the fires of hell and soon guessed that my son was venomous. I wanted to scream out in pain but I also didn't want to scare my children.

After what seemed like forever I felt the pain start to fade away, I could hear the sound of my children laughing and I could also smell a very floral smell in the back of my nose. I finally felt like I could move as the pain had finally come to an end and so I sat up.

I found myself in the same spot that I had given birth in and sitting next to my children, but they didn't look like they did when I last saw them. They looked a lot bigger; I looked over at the TV that said it was the 3rd of January. That had to mean it took me ten days to change if I had been bitten on the 24th of December.

My children had grown faster than they should have, it had only been 10 days and they looked like normal sized 2-3 month old babies. That would definitely explain the really fast pregnancy.

I looked over at my children and smiled, little McKayla had long curly hair the same colour as her dads, with bright had emerald green eyes and pale skin. I could hear a faint heart beat and could smell blood in her veins. Then I looked at Lukas he had short brown hair the same colour as mine and deep brown eyes and just like his sister he was pale and had a heart beat and blood. But their blood didn't call to me, of course it smelt nice but not in a food way.

McKayla giggled and crawled over to me; she placed her hand on my cheek and showed me a picture of me killing a dear and then letting them drink from it. Straight after she pulled away Lukas started to cry whilst clutching his throat. I laughed then gasped. My laugh was so soft but it rung like bells.

"Well you two are bossy now aren't you" I said getting up and picking them up with me.

I took them to my room and sat them on my bed. I got some clothes out of my wardrobe and quickly dressed. Then I grabbed some baby clothes and dressed McKayla and Lukas, when I was finished I quickly glanced into the mirror and went into shock. I gazed at my reflection; I was the strangest vampire I had ever met. As I will immediately explain:

Firstly, it had taken me 10 days to become a vampire.

Secondly, I didn't have any bloodlust like a normal newborn vampire

And thirdly, my eyes weren't red _or_brown; they were a very stunning crystal blue.

Apart from that I looked like a normal vampire. The beauty, the paleness, I had it all.

I quickly grabbed my children and ran for the forest; I soon caught the scent of an elk and placed my babies down near a tree so that I could hunt. I quickly brought down two elk and once I knew that they were dead I came and took McKayla and Lukas to one.

Once we were done we headed home.

**4 IMPORTANT THINGS TO TELL YOU GUYS!**

**Number 1**

**I have another story up called Don't Try To Fix Me I'm Not Broken this is a little teaser for it:**

_I woke up for what i though was going to be the best day of my life, it's my seventeenth birthday and my mother Renée and father Charlie are taking me out for a picnic. They are taking me to my meadow, i found it one day when i was riding out on my horse star-light. Of course i didn't tell anyone about it to start with but when but when my parents noticed i was gone more they started to question me. They though i had met a boy and wanted to know where i was all the time. They didn't believe me when i said i was just out riding, so i decided to take them to my meadow. My mother fell in love with it and my father said it was a wonderful place. After that they never bothered to ask why i was out so much they understood the beauty of my meadow._

**Number 2  
I have made this awesome new trailer for this story and its now on youtube! you should totally check that out as well as it took me ages to edit all into place.**

**there is a direct link from my profile under Forgotten darkness**

**Number 3  
****Review! I take forever writing these chapters for you guys and you don't tell me what you think. I know you are reading them coz i keep getting. Emails saying you have subscribed for story alerts Ect. So please review!**

**sorry if i sound all blahh about this guys but i spent all day writing this as i had really bad writers block and i was of school ill aswell.**

**AND! Number 4!  
A massively big thanks to my awesomely awesome beta :) Thank you!**

**~Paigey Megan! x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 (BPOV)**

It has been 100 years since I have seen this place, 100 years since I ran from Charlie and 100 years since Edward left me. I still have a hole in my heart that will never leave, but on the brighter side I have my two beautiful children.

My eyes still haven't changed colour, they are still a most wonderful crystal blue. Since I gave birth to them my children grew for about 5 years, they grew incredibly quickly. When they reached their 5th birthday they looked as if they were 16 and that's when finally they stopped growing.

We all had some 'Gifts' as we call them; Lukas can read people's minds, shape shift and is a shield. McKayla can put thoughts and memories into people's minds as well as being able to also shape shift and be a shield like her brother. I also have some very special gifts; I'm telepathic, can be a shield, can read minds, can tell if someone is lying and shape shift among a few , the others being more complicated ones.

We recently moved to a lovely house in the middle of the forest, it's somewhere nicely out of the way from the rest of the people in the town.

I was driving alone in my Lamborghini, because McKayla was driving her Porches Carrera GT and Lukas was driving his Ferrari Scaglietti. _(Car pics on my profile)_ They loved to drive their own cars because they absolutely loved driving incredibly fast. At the moment they were racing as fast as they could until they got to the 'Welcome to Forks' sign.

When we did arrive there we drove a little slower through town and went straight to the house, it was a pretty little house if I must say so myself. When we got there I stepped out of the car and breathed in deep. I looked over at my angels as they unloaded their stuff and ran into the house to pick their room; they do that every time we move somewhere different. I also have to make sure they all have their own on suites otherwise McKayla throws a strop.

When I entered the house I saw McKayla sorting furniture in the living room and I heard Lukas putting our cars in the garage.

"Have you finished your room sweetheart?" I asked McKayla as she looked up.

"Yeah mum I have. I love this house, it's so much better than the last one" she replied back enthusiastically.

"Mum!" I heard Lukas call from the garage.

"Yes Luke" I replied back.

"Can I have a go at your Lamborghini and reboot it's engine so it can go as fast as my Ferrari, Please mum" He begged.

"OK" I resigned quickly. "Oh, and McKayla can you unpack my things, you know how I like my room. I just need to enrol us at the high school" I added, grabbing my coat, I didn't really need it but I had to so I would blend in.

"OK" she called as I set of running into the woods.

I made it to the school in no time; it looked eerily the same as it did the last time I was here.

I quickly walked into the office and walked up to the lady sitting behind a desk, who looked to be in her 50's, she looked up at me patiently.

"Hello how can I help you" she asked politely

"Hi, I'm just here to enroll me and my brother and sister to this school".

"OK I would like you to fill in these forms" she said as passed me 3 sheets of paper.

I took them and sat at the table in the middle of the room. After I had finished I gave the forms to the lady.

"OK here are your time tables; you will be starting next Monday. I know it's Thursday but there doesn't seem there to be any point in starting this week" she explained as she passed me the time tables. Once I had them I said bye and left the office.

Once I was sure I wasn't in view of any humans I took off into the forest, finding myself at home in a matter of seconds.

"Kids I'm home" I shouted into the house, McKayla was down in a second and I heard Lukas pausing the game he was playing.

"Hey Mum, so when do we start" Kay asked

"Next Monday" I replied happily.

"Can we see if we have any lesson together?" Luke asked.

"Hmmm, we have mixed gym together and mixed trigonometry because I'm a year older than you, ok"

"Yes mum" they both said.

"But you both have the same homeroom and most other classes together." They both smiled at this.

"Thank you mum" Kay said as they hugged me.

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"For being a great mum" Luke said.

"Aww guys it's you two that make me so great" I said happily hugging them back.

The next couple of days went by quickly and I made the kids go to bed early on Sunday so that they would be rested and wouldn't be tired and then refuse to get up on time.

I was left with hours to spare so I decided I would go for a run. There were two places I needed to go I wanted to go to mine and Edwards's meadow and second I wanted to go see their old house. The Cullen's old house.

**(A/N)  
****4 IMPORTANT THINGS TO TELL YOU GUYS!**

**Number 1**

**I have another story up called Don't Try To Fix Me I'm Not Broken this is a little teaser for it:**

_I woke up for what i though was going to be the best day of my life, it's my seventeenth birthday and my mother Renée and father Charlie are taking me out for a picnic. They are taking me to my meadow, i found it one day when i was riding out on my horse star-light. Of course i didn't tell anyone about it to start with but when but when my parents noticed i was gone more they started to question me. They though i had met a boy and wanted to know where i was all the time. They didn't believe me when i said i was just out riding, so i decided to take them to my meadow. My mother fell in love with it and my father said it was a wonderful place. After that they never bothered to ask why i was out so much they understood the beauty of my meadow._

**Number 2  
I have made this awesome new trailer for this story and its now on youtube! you should totally check that out as well as it took me ages to edit all into place.**

**there is a direct link from my profile under Forgotten darkness**

**Number 3  
Review! I take forever writing these chapters for you guys and you don't tell me what you think. I know you are reading them coz i keep getting. Emails saying you have subscribed for story alerts Ect. So please review!**

**sorry if i sound all blahh about this guys but i spent all day writing this as i had really bad writers block and i was of school ill aswell.**

**AND! Number 4!  
A massively big thanks to my awesomely awesome beta :) Thank you!**

**~Paigey Megan! x**


End file.
